off into the sunset
by Cora Clavia
Summary: A honeymoon is what you make it. Post-ep for 7x7, Once Upon a Time in the West.


Post-ep for 7x7, Once Upon a Time in the West.

a/n: Psolly and daphnebeauty scolded me into writing this. Daphnebeauty actually threatened to come all the way to my apartment and force me to do nothing but write. And she is a fearsome, intimidating creature. So I obey.

* * *

><p>"So, cowboy." Kate slipped two fingers under his belt, tugging him up against her, watching his eyes get dark. "Out of gratitude for this whole business, they've bumped us up to the bridal suite in the hotel."<p>

"Have they, now?"

"Mmm. Yeah." She stole one more kiss. "Maybe we should head upstairs, and...consummate this marriage properly?"

Just wait until he saw what she had under this pretty dress.

"I would like that very, very much," he murmured, curving his palm over her waist. "I like this side of you."

Kate stretched up on her toes to whisper in his ear, letting her lips graze his skin.

"I'm bringing the lasso."

* * *

><p>They managed to sidestep a well-meaning Daisy May, hurrying up the stairs to their new room. Kate gathered her skirts in one hand, laughter blossoming through her body as he crowded her, stealing quick kisses on her neck when he caught her.<p>

He nibbled her earlobe when she stopped and fumbled for the key, and Kate caught her breath, her hands faltering at the polished brass doorknob as Castle slid his hands up the bodice of her dress, palming her breasts teasingly. "Getting impatient here."

"Mmm. Hold on."

She managed to fit the key in the lock and they stumbled into the room. The room was overload; a jumble of beautifully upholstered armchairs and ottoman, the woodwork and gold-fringed curtains, the intricately patterned rug. She'd explore further, but right now, she was a bit more focused on the brass headboard, the elaborately stitched comforter, the soft white pillows of the bed where she was about to _wreck_ this husband of hers.

Castle reached for the laces on her corset, but she had other ideas. She tore his shirt from his waistband, tugging impatiently at the buttons until she could shove it off and yank his undershirt over his head, and with a grin, she shoved him down onto the bed, watching him bounce lightly on the mattress, his eyes sparkling. She knew he loved this side of her. Not that Kate didn't enjoy letting him pin her down and ravish her, but something about the way he swaggered around in those cowboy clothes had unleashed something in her, and she just really, really needed this right now.

She straddled his hips, hiking up her skirt, and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, long and slow, letting her body roll against his. He groaned, his hands sliding up her thighs, tugging at the thick ruffled skirt. "Too many clothes."

"Maybe you should do something about th-"

He cut her off with a kiss, hot and hard, and suddenly she found herself on her back, panting.

"I'm going to have to take this dress off of you," he informed her seriously, unlacing her boots and dropping them beside the bed. "By any means necessary. It could get rough."

"Really?" she purred, her breath catching as he stroked the curve of her left ankle, his fingers starting to trail up her leg. He had a devilish look on his face, the kind of smirk she normally saw before a night that left her walking funny the next morning.

"I'd make some clever reference to 'riding,' but I'd rather just fuck you senseless," he grinned, leaning in to pull at the laces in her skirt.

"Words escaping you?"

"Just focusing on ravishing my wife."

He managed to pull off the pretty soft, ruffled skirt, groaning when he realized what she had on under it. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

It was the kind of lingerie she'd expected to wear on her wedding night - white and lacy and delicate and just _barely_ there, complete with thigh-high stockings and a garter belt, and from the look on his face, it was perfect. It had better be; it all took long enough to put on.

He attacked the bodice of her dress, tugging it off to reveal her soft white bustier, her breasts heaving against it, and Kate swallowed hard, watching him settle over her, kissing her mouth with a deliberateness that made her toes curl, his tongue stroking against hers.

She could feel his hand sliding between her legs, where she was already wet and aching, but she had other ideas. She hooked a knee around his leg and flipped him back under her, leaning quickly down to the floor to find that lasso she'd come to enjoy so much.

His eyes went wide as he realized what she was going to do. "Kate -"

"What's the matter, cowboy?" Kate looped the rope around his wrists, tying him easily to the brass headboard. "You scared?"

"A little bit."

"Don't worry." She reached for his belt, tugging gently, slipping it out of the buckle with nimble fingers. "I'll take good care of you, Mr. Castle."

His belt ended up on the floor, his pants beside it a moment later. Kate took her time with his boxers, running her hands over the silky fabric, watching his body tense. He let out a soft noise when she hooked two fingers under the waistband of his shorts, and Kate bit her lip, watching his eyes getting hazy.

She leaned in to trail kisses down his bare chest, deliberately letting her breasts brush against the bulge in his boxers, and he let out a pained groan. She dragged her tongue over his skin; his muscles were already taut under her touch.

She curled her hand around him, hot and hard under the soft fabric, and stroked, watching him tug vainly at the ropes. Normally, he could hold it together longer than this; she'd once spent half an hour working him up under the table at a gala dinner. But all she was doing was stroking him through his boxers, and he was already straining.

"You gonna shoot too soon, Rick?" she whispered, scratching lightly at the skin just under his bellybutton.

"Getting there."

His eyes were screwed shut, his jaw clenched, and Kate took pity on her poor husband. She didn't want this to end _quite _so quickly.

She managed to tug his boxers off without further incident, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. He hummed against her mouth, catching her in soft, light, delicate kisses that made no sense, didn't belong in this moment, with him tied to the bed and the burning, molten lust running through her entire body. But Castle looked up at her, and even through the haze of desire, his face was soft, gentle. Trusting.

Warmth, real warmth, blossomed in her chest, and for the hundredth time, Kate couldn't quite believe that he was finally her husband.

She kissed him again, deeper, a kiss that left her sweating and desperate and aching all over again. He groaned into her mouth. "You're enjoying killing me like this, aren't you?"

"I might be."

Kate crawled down his body, tracing her tongue over the subtle vee tapering down from his abs. She curled her tongue over the tip of him, light, teasing, earning a sharp jerk of his hips.

She sucked him slowly, running her tongue over the length of him, listening to him choking out _Kate_ and _yes_ and _fuck_, a steady stream of pleading as her head bobbed up and down. He always seemed overwhelmed when she did this - he just gave in, let her take over. He could reduce her to a shivering, moaning mess any time, but when she turned the tables and crawled between his legs, he let her completely take control.

She could feel his muscles tightening, the erratic twitching in his hips, and she thought about finishing him off like this, but the throbbing ache between her legs was unbearable. She needed to - to just -

She slid off him, ignoring his helpless mumble of _Kate, please_, and tugged off her panties, letting them hit the floor. The garter belt and stockings and corset were sexy, but she had no patience for them right now, so off they went, too.

She climbed back onto his hips, tracing her fingertips over the curve of his mouth, her tongue between her teeth. "I've always wanted to ride a cowboy."

"Oh, God." His voice was strained.

When she sank onto him, slowly taking him in, inch by inch, Kate let out a moan. He filled her, hot and tight and solid, hitting her sensitive nerve endings. Her hip flexors ached, heat building low in her abdomen, and he may have been the one tied to her bed, but she was already so far gone, she knew she wasn't going to last.

She gripped the bars of the headboard, white-knuckled, rolling her hips slowly against his body. Castle was grunting, she was moaning, grinding down into him, white light bursting behind her eyelids. "Oh- oh, _fuck_ -"

His hips bucked sharply into hers, driving into her body, hitting her clit just right, and she came hard, clenching against him as he spilled into her her, endless, white-hot release, long and drawn-out and just _done_.

* * *

><p>She remembered to untie his hands before she dozed off, pressing soft kisses to his bruised wrists, murmuring something slurred like <em>I love you<em> before her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, Kate found herself on her stomach, the sheet tugged up over her waist, and Castle tracing light, feathery shapes on her back.<p>

"Morning, beautiful," he grinned.

"Mmmm." She rubbed her face, stretching slowly. _Oh._ She winced. Her legs still ached. "Morning."

"You know, you're amazing."

She laughed, rolling over to face him, arching an eyebrow. "Really."

"You are." He leaned in to kiss her nose, brushing her hair back from her face. "Last night was pretty great."

"I thought so, too."

"So obviously -" he tugged the sheet down, tracing his fingers down her stomach, lower, lower, sliding between her legs until suddenly she gasped - "we need to head to the shower and do some more consummating."

His fingers curled, and Kate let out a soft noise, her legs parting.

"I guess we could do that."


End file.
